Kiss Me Goodbye
by foofoo76
Summary: Gau shares a special moment with Raikou, but not all is as it seems. Raikou/Gau fluff.


**Warnings:** Raikou/Gau, with lots of fluffiness. If you don't like it, then you don't have to stick around. Anyway, the rest of you: ENJOY!!!

* * *

He giggled as he watched the pink tresses of hair flow through his fingers like ribbons. Gau wasn't sure if this was a dream or not; after all, why would his idol allow him to do things like this to him? The samurai wasn't a very touchy-feely person, and Gau was seriously encroaching on his personal space.

However, for someone reason, Raikou merely leaned into the touch, placing a kiss in the palm of Gau's hand as it lingered by his cheek. The pink-haired swordsman made no other movements, allowing Gau to caress his face as much as he wanted. It was only when the black-haired boy ran a gentle finger over his slightly parted lips that Raikou spoke.

"Gau…" he whispered, so softly that the other boy thought he might have imagined it. Gau suddenly found himself enthralled by the samurai's lips, delicate and soft and so different from the rest of him.

As though knowing where his gaze was directed, Raikou slowly licked his lips, teasing the younger boy even more when he took a corner of them between his teeth.

Gau let out a breathy moan, amazed and awed that someone could be so beautiful. And above all, it was someone special to him, someone he loved dearly, and someone he owed everything to. That's why he did not pull back when the other boy moved forwards until their noses were touching, lips mere inches apart.

Raikou gazed at him, eyes filled with an emotion that was somewhere between lust, love, and pride, his breath ghosting over Gau's slightly parted lips. The two stared at each for several long moments, Raikou seeking silent permission before Gau closed his eyes.

The next thing he felt was those soft lips against his, Raikou's tongue gently slipping between his parted lips. One of the pink-haired samurai's hands worked its way into Gau's hair, twirling his fingers between the black locks as they shared their first true kiss.

Air didn't matter to Gau anymore; all that mattered was Raikou, and the feel of him against his body. The younger boy reached out needily, blindly smacking Raikou in the arm. He was admonished by a bite to the lip, but the older boy took his outstretched hand and slowly guided it down to his hip.

Gau almost gasped as his hand met the exposed flesh near Raikou's hip bone. He managed to keep himself together, but only barely. When Raikou's hand left his in order to join his other in Gau's hair, the black-haired boy allowed himself to be pulled forward until their bodies were touching.

Slowly, as their kissing continued and Raikou's hands tightened in his hair, Gau let his other hand travel from the samurai's shoulder to his waist, fingertips dragging with feather light touches that left the pink-haired boy shuddering. Emboldened by this, Gau slipped a hand under Raikou's top, delighting in the smooth, hard muscle of his stomach.

Raikou began kissing him with renewed pleasure, letting out a shaky moan that spurred him on even further. The younger boy slowly began to unzip his top, fumbling with the zip before the garment was completely removed. Then, when he started on Raikou's top, the pink-haired boy finally broke the kiss, leaning back as Gau's fingers tickled his abdomen.

The sight of Raikou's delicious exposed neck was too good not to take advantage of. He leant forward, tracing butterfly kisses up and down the expanse of skin before he began to suck gently on the side, determined to leave a mark.

Once the samurai's shirt was on the floor alongside his own, Gau surprised himself by starting immediately on Raikou's trousers. However, the pink-haired swordsman stopped him, taking Gau's smaller hands into his own, intertwining their fingers.

As Gau looked up at him in confusion and slight upset, Raikou gave him a melancholic smile before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. When he broke away, he pulled the other boy into a tight hug, his breath tickling the shell of Gau's ear.

"It's time to wake up, Gau."

Gau blinked in confusion as Raikou melted away, his lips forming words that the black-haired boy could no longer hear. When he blinked again, he was faced with sunlight streaming through large, open windows, the lively twitter of birds letting him know that it was morning.

"Raikou?"

Gau didn't know if he had really expected the older boy to respond, but when no answer came forth, he couldn't help but feel a heavy weight on his heart.

A sudden noise broke the silence; a knock on the door that had his heart pounding in excitement.

"It's time to wake up, Gau. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

It was Raimei.

For the first time since Raikou's death, Gau felt the true realisation of what he'd lost. He drew his legs up to his chest, clutching them tightly as violent sobs wracked his body. That day, he finally allowed himself to cry properly.

Nothing less for the man he loved with all his being.

* * *

AN: Waaaah! Stupid Gau, making me write angsty, sad fluff. On the plus side, it inspired Raikou love, and now I have a brand new Raikou wig! Wooo! Anyway, if you enjoyed it, please leave a review!

Yuu


End file.
